Darkest Wish
by December93
Summary: When sheltered from the very world you live in. What do you do when forced into reality?
1. Chapter One: Jada

Chapter One: Jada

* * *

I'm running as fast as I can, through thick bushes and tree branches. My heart is pounding like a drum; my eye sight is blurring and the muscles in my legs feel like there on fire. I won't stop though, I can't stop. Someone is chasing me. I don't know who or even when I started to run, but it feels like I've been running for hours. The more I run, the darker the sky gets and the closer the predator gets. I feel like I should give up, surrender I don't think my body can continue any further. My pace slows and my legs turn to jello as they give out under me. My face meets the ground and pain shoots through my body. Twigs and rocks poke and scratch me through my clothing. I know I have truly given up when I realize that I don't care anymore. Footsteps slowly approach me, crunching over leaves and twigs. My heart beat speeds up when the footsteps stop. I find the strength to tilt my head up a little, just enough to make out the predators boots, inches from my head. They were black with straps around them. I hear a sliding noise and I immediately know it's a sword. I put my face back on the ground and close my eyes tightly. I hear the predator lift his sword and…

* * *

My eyes shoot open and I sat up in a rapid motion. The first thing my brain registers is that I'm in my own room. "It was all a dream." I close my eyes and my heart beat starts to slow. A sigh of relief escapes my lips. I open my eyes and scan my room. Little beams of light were shining through my closed curtains and I could hear birds singing. I slowly brought my head back down on my pillow and stare at the canapé above me. The dream was still fresh in my mind and I still felt prickles of fear creeping up on me. I then hear my door creak open and a maid walks in, I sit up.

"Good morning." the maid chirped. I gave her a sleepy smile. She walks over to the window and spreads the curtains apart. The sunlight pours into the room. I close my eyes at the brightness. "How did you sleep?" the maid asked

"I feel like I haven't slept a wink." I admit opening my eyes. "Girls your age should be going to bed earlier instead of staying up late reading books." She says disappearing in the closet. I'm too tired to tell her about my bad dream so instead I don't say anything. She pops out of the closet holding a white spring dress with purple flowers on the bottom. She then sets it down on my bed. "Better hurry up and get changed before your breakfast gets cold." I slowly get up and get out of my night gown and into the dress. The maid walks behind me and zips up the zipper and ties the white ribbon into a bow on my back. "Jun, is my father up yet?" I ask walking towards the bathroom. "I don't know Miss Jada. He has been sleeping in lately."

I paused at the bathroom door and look at Jun. Her auburn hair was in a loose bun with strands of gray here and there. Her round plump face shines with happiness. A bit on the chubby side, but just enough that it makes her look healthy. She is in her winter maid outfit a red dress with a white apron around it. White stockings go up her legs and white shoes with a strap around it on her feet.

The truth is I feel bad that the maids have to wear their winter uniform when it's so close to spring and so warm out. It's March 15th and the first day of spring begins on March 20th. They have five more days until they get to switch into their spring uniforms.

"You know your father will be 67 this year. He needs more rest now that he is getting older." Jun says picking up my nightgown off the floor. "He may be 66, but he does not look it." I say shutting the door to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. My long black wavy hair is in knots. There are bags under my dark blue eyes and my white skin is paler than normal. I turn on the faucet and splash cool water on my face. Then I take a comb and start to go through my tangled hair till the knots are gone.

When I came out of the bathroom the room was empty. Jun left white sandals in front of my bed. I quickly slip into them and make my way into the hallway. Maids pass by me holding sheets or cleaning supplies each saying "Good morning miss Jada." as they went by. I don't know many of the maids, but I smile at them in response none the less.

When I finally reach the dining room I notice that my father was already there. He was seating at the right end of the long table. I take my normal seat next to him on the right.

"Good morning father, how did you sleep?"

"Fine." He says in a strict voice. I notice he also has bags under his eyes and he seems quite tense today.

A maid sets a bowl of porridge in front of me. I do a quick prayer and begin to eat.

"We are having an important guest today." My father announces taking a bite of toast. I look up at him and stare. "Oh? Is that why you look so tense?" It slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

His black eyes close for a moment. "Jada I am the feudal lord of the land of Rice Paddies. If something happens it's on my head." His eyes open and were staring into mine. "You my dear will never have to deal with the stress of running a country." He pushes his bowl and stands up.

His stomach is round and extends out; he has a purple robe with a matching fez on. His black hair sticks out from under it or rather the hair that's left. He is completely bald under his fez.

"Our guest will be here at noon. I suggest you stay out of sight for the rest of the day. I don't want you getting in the way." With that said he left.

I'm confused as to why he said that. I have never gotten in the way before. I have met many important people in the past. I wonder who he is meeting that is making him so nervous. I push my bowl aside and leave the room.

**A/N: This is my first story, so feel free to give me constructive criticism and feedback. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter Two: Curious

Chapter Two: Curious

* * *

I sit in a chair in my room trying to stay out of the way. I try to calm myself. My hands are in motion threading a needle through blue fabric.

Dong…. Dong…. Dong….

"Ouch!" I yelp as the needle pricks my finger. The clock on the wall struck 12. I sigh the mystery man is probably already here. I stand up putting my needle and fabric on a nearby table and walk to the window. Down below is a sea of colorful flowers. I then look up and see that the sun is high in the sky. I sigh deeply. I don't think I can put up with this any longer. Being stuck in this room is like torture. I head to the door and open it but, jump back abruptly.

"Oh! Miss Jada, I'm sorry!" Jun says balancing a tray of food and tea. I step back and let her in. She goes to a small table and sets the tray down.

"Why are you still in your room? I would think you would be in the garden by now." My eyes dart to the ground. "My father says we were having an important guest today. So, I decided to use that as an excuse to catch up with my reading."

I lift my head up to meet two wrinkled gray eyes. "Ha Ha Ha! If any day this would be the day to do it." Jun laughs. "And why is that?" I ask curiously. Jun stops laughing and looks at me seriously. "The man your father is meeting with…well… how do I put this." Jun's eyes go up in deep thought. "Well… he scares me." I gave her a puzzled look. "I mean there is something about him that is unsettling. I don't know how else to describe it." Jun finished her sentence looking very unsure of herself. I pause for a moment. "When did you see him?" I finally ask, "I got a glimpse of him as he was walking to meet with your father." Jun's eyes look to the ground and move in a nervous fashion. "I saw him walking with the ambassador."

My eyes widen with surprise "Leo?" I say without realizing it. Jun's eyes meet mine. "Why so surprised Miss Jada?" I contain myself quickly. "Normally a guest would be escorted by two guards or even a servant, but never the ambassador; they only deal with foreign affairs." I cross my arms. "And Leo none the less." I avoid Jun's eyes by looking to the side. I don't want her to see the displeasure I feel towards Leo. Too late she saw it.

"Oh Miss Jada. Leo is a fine young man. He may be a bit bitter sometimes, but he means well." I look at her as if she grew two heads. A bit bitter that's an understatement. The man mocks me to no end. Having a witty remark for everything I say and do. I have been nothing but kind to the man, I have never taken anything he has said as an insult. Even if it was… There is only so much of Leo I can handle.

"Not to mention he's handsome." Jun says pulling me out of my train of thought. I show no signs of denial. The man is very handsome, but he has a lousy personality…

"What do you think the mystery man wants?" I ask changing the subject. I walk over to the small table and sit down. "Oh I don't know Miss Jada." She gives me a kind smile as she pours me some tea. "Whatever he has to talk about it must be important." I stare into my tea. "Jada, if I were you I would try and avoid your father for the day. I don't know when this guest of his will be leaving." I raise my head and watch as Jun walks to the door. "If you need me for any reason just call one of the maids in the hall and ask one of them to find me." Jun gives me one last smile before shutting the door.

I let out a sigh. I don't know what to make of all of this. Should I be more concerned for my father or should I not base everything on what Jun said. Well… as much as I want to believe Jun she didn't actually meet this mystery man. She just got a glimpse of him walking with the ambassador. I put my hand over my face in frustration. Why Leo of all people? He isn't even here most of the time. I take a sip of my tea and close my eyes. Ok forget Leo, he just escorted him. I need to focus on this mystery man and why he is here. I will not judge him on what Jun said. My eyes open. Maybe I should just go see him for myself. I mean it won't hurt just to look. I won't meet him or anything. Especially since Jun and my father both said to try and stay out of sight. I get up from my seat and head to the door.

As I got into the hall something dawned on me. How am I supposed to get a look at him if he is in the meeting room with my father? It's not like I can barge in and stare at the man for a moment and then walk out. I mean I can, but my father sure won't be happy. And on top of that it would make me look bad. I will have to think of a better plan. I stop ten feet away from the meeting room. Hmm… What should I do?

"Miss Jada." I jump and turn towards the voice. I grimace its Leo. He has an arrogant smirk on his face as he struts over. I put on a kind smile dismissing any negative thoughts about him. "I would not go in there if I were you. Your father is in an important meeting at the moment." He comes to a stop in front of me. I barely reach his shoulders.

"So I heard. I was just about to go meet the fine gentleman now." I say with a smile. He narrows his coal black eyes and takes a step forward. "Is that so?" I step back. He has an unreadable look on his face. "I'm not going to let you just barge in." Leo says sternly.

"Why not? Is this man really that bad?" I ask curiously. Leo frowns and runs his hand through his short black hair. "Something's are better left unsaid."

Now it's my turn to frown. It's clear he is not going to tell me anything.

Creak…

Our heads shoot towards the door. A man walked out and immediately turns toward us. My heart dropped. The man was as pale as paper with long pin straight black hair. He was in a pale yellow robe with a black turtleneck underneath it. His eyes were the scariest thing about him. They looked like gold snake eyes. There was purple markings outlining his eyes and went down his nose. I took a few steps back until I run into Leo. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Miss Jada." He says as a good bye. He then steps in front of me.

"Sir, I hope the meeting went well." He says starting to walk towards the other man. "Yes, it did." A silky voice replied. The man then looked at me. Our eyes met for a moment and then he smirked as if he knew something I did not. I rip my eyes away from his. When Leo got to his side they turned and started to walk away. I stood there watching them get further and further away until they made a turn. I let out a breath that I did not realize I was holding. Jun was right the man is terrifying.

**A/N: Second chapter is finished! I hope you have enjoyed it. I think I am going to start making the chapters a little longer. Please feel free to leave feedback. Thanks. **


End file.
